Photoprinters adapted to receive rolls of photosensitive web directly from an external supply generally require mateable packages capable of providing several fairly lengthy rolls of photosensitive web to the system for continuous high volume printing. An existing package system described in U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 952,897, filed Nov. 20, 1992, and based on priority French application No. 9000007375 filed Jun. 8, 1990 can accommodate eight 6000 foot rolls of photosensitive web at a time. Moreover, the existing package is designed to be end loaded from a slitter by the photographic paper manufacturer, closed and then shipped loaded to the photofinisher. When the photographic paper supply is exhausted, the photofinisher must return the empty package to the photographic paper manufacturer for reloading.
Shortcomings of the existing package therefore include its inability to accommodate more lengthy rolls of photosensitive web as well as a greater number of rolls of web. Thus, photoprinter system uptime is at least partially adversely affected by the limited capacity of the existing package. Moreover, another problem with the existing package is that it cannot be conveniently loaded by the photofinisher and, therefore, must be returned to the photographic paper manufacturer for reloading. Additionally, to withstand the rigors of transportation, the existing package must be of rugged construction. Further, the prior art package is limited to a substantially cylindrical shape to minimize condensation damage to the photosensitive rolls of web resulting from differing temperatures during shipment. Since relative humidity is an important factor in maintaining the quality of photosensitive web, the cylindrical shaped existing package provides a path for condensation to roll down the side walls of the package and not drip on the photosensitive web. Importantly conventional packages for rolls of photosensitive web are limited in their capacity to hold large rolls of web (i.e., very much greater than 6000 feet). Moreover, because the existing package rests on a pallet at the photofinisher's for the convenience of the shipping process, it cannot be easily maneuvered by the photofinisher without the aid of a lift device, such as a fork lift.
Although only remotely pertinent, packages for individual photosensitive web rolls fitted with a light-tight slot through which the roll is pulled out are known. These packages, called magazines, are described, for example, in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,741,439 or 3,315,910. Magazines allow easy use of photographic printing machines since they do not require a dark room environment. However, due to the weight which has to be reasonable in order to permit easy handling, the rolls have a limited length and the magazines must be often replaced.
Therefore, a persistent need exists for a package for photosensitive rolls of web for photoprinters that is convenient to use, of simple construction, maneuverable, economical to manufacture, easily loaded by the photofinisher, and has greater capacity to contain more lengthy and greater number rolls of photosensitive web.